Sinnerman
by Flowersbound
Summary: Oh Sinnerman, where you gonna run to? So I ran to the devil, he was waitin'
1. Sinnerman

A/N I don't own any of the characters is in this. I just wanted to share this little drabble because I have recently fallen face first into Klonnie. Read and Review

Sinnerman

 _Don't you see me prayin'?_

 _But the Lord said, "Go to the devil"_

He had been waiting at the bar for what seemed like hours. He had come to Los Angeles to speak with his old friend. He thought it too much on the nose for the King of Hell, to make his home in the city of angels. Angels and demons existed and it was a well-hidden secret that he took delight in keeping from the rest of the world aside from his siblings. It did no good to tell the world, especially the supernatural world, that there were beings more powerful than he. There was only one other supernatural he ever knew that knew about angels and demons and that was Sarah Bennett. She never shared how she knew about them.

However, his goal here tonight was not to be made to feel insignificant but to make a deal with another king to save the life of his daughter. That hollow was coming to devour his daughter's soul and he needed a way to defeat her. Hayley had done her job by waking him and his siblings up and saving their lives. And Marcel well that was not something he would discuss.

Then the lights dimmed and a piano began to play. Then Lucifer was there and singing.

" _Baby you understand me now_

 _If sometimes you see that I'm mad_

 _Doncha know no one alive can always be an angel?_

 _But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

 _Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

Then a bright light appeared on the stage and a woman's body appeared. The entire audience in Lux turned their bodies toward the stage. The band on the stage took up the harmony and then she began to sing. Then as the woman bathed in light sang, his mind swirled with memories.

 _Ya know sometimes baby I'm so carefree_

 _With a joy that's hard to hide_

 _And then sometimes again it seems that all I have is worry_

 _And then you're bound to see my other side_

 _But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good._

 _Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._

As the light faded and he was able to see her. Her hair was a light brown with coppery highlights that glinted like fire as she swayed to the music. Her amber skin glowed against the black silk dress that fell down her body like black waves of a midnight ocean and ended in crests of white. Then she opened her eyes and he knew they were green cat's eyes with flicks of gold. He knew this girl. He knew this Bennett Witch. Her name was Bonnie. And she was supposed to be dead.

 _If I seem edgy_

 _I want you to know_

 _I never mean to take it out on you_

 _Life has its problems_

 _And I get more than my share_

 _But that's one thing I never mean to do_

 _Cause I love you_

 _Oh baby_

 _I'm just human_

 _Don't you know I have faults like anyone?_

 _Sometimes I find myself alone regretting_

 _Some little foolish thing_

 _Some simple thing that I've done_

 _I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_

 _Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

 _Don't let me be misunderstood_

 _I try so hard_

 _So please don't let me be misunderstood_

The music faded as she faded back into darkness. Lux erupted in applause and wolf whistles. Then Lucifer stood with the mic and said, "Thank you, everyone. If I can ask the songstress back on stage?" And then again there she was bathed in light, sparkling like a gem.

"Everyone, I would like to present to you, Bonnie." He walked to the stage and held out his hand to her. She took it and stepped into his arms. "She is my greatest treasure and I am extremely proud of her." He looked down at her with eyes filled with love. "I love you, sweetheart." Then he kissed her forehead. Then she whispered into the mic for all to hear. "I love you too, Daddy." Then he recognized the emotion that swirled in the devil's eyes because he had felt it whenever he looked at his daughter.

The audience awed and clapped at the private moment between father and daughter but neither one worried about the others because it was just a father and his little girl. They separated when a dark-skinned man walked up to her and bear hugged her. He heard over the clapping. "I am so proud of you baby girl." And she replied, "Thank you, uncle Amenadiel." Then at that moment, the crowd's attention was diverted back to the stage where a DJ began his mix.

The crowd parted like the ocean for the three of them as they walked towards the bar. A spark of recognition filtered through Lucifer's eyes when he spotted him but Bonnie merely passed him over as her head turned from side to side. He whispered something to Bonnie and she nodded. Then she was escorted to the other side of the bar by her uncle and up the ladder never once looking back at him. He felt himself frown as she had failed to recognize him.

Then he was in front of him smiling a smile that was sharp and promised to cut him to shreds. He caught him staring at his daughter.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he said. "Lucifer Morningstar," Klaus replied back. Neither one seemed inclined to stop their standoff.

"What brings you here, old friend?" Lucifer finally said.

"I heard you were on earth again and I felt it was due time to reconnect with you," Klaus said. It would not do to ask for a favor so soon. Lucifer widened his smile and nodded. "Yes, it was the 1500s correct?"

"Yes, it was."

"Well it seems you are doing well," he paused. "And it seems you managed to break your curse, so Katerina proved helpful?"

"Eventually," he growled out with a bit of anger. Katerina's deception still rankled him from time to time but she was dead and in hell where she was supposed to be.

"Oh don't be like that old friend. I told your brother that the doppelganger was there and that she would prove to be helpful. I never said when she would be," He said laughingly. "That is true," Klaus conceded. Elijah had made the deal for the information and all of the three of them paid the price.

Lucifer laughed and then said, "Come old friend let's go up to my penthouse to catch up." The words were friendly enough but the darkness clung to the syllables with claws that promised to rake him bloody. Klaus had never shied away from a challenge so he followed the devil up to his castle in the sky.

They rode in silence with no music but the faint sounds of piano strings tinkling. As they got closer, the voice that accompanied that music became strong like a siren's song. She had always been beautiful to him but she was firm in her conviction to oppose him at every turn. She had been the first one to put him in a coffin and he hated her for that because it had given hope to his enemies. That spark of hope had bloomed into a raging fire that eventually put him into a coffin for years.

As soon as the doors opened he saw her back. She had taken off the dress and exchanged it for a tank top and shorts. Lucifer clapped his hands and she stopped and turned to them with a brilliant smile. He had never known her to smile. He was sure she did but the only face he ever saw was one full of anger and hatred. He found that she had a lightness to her as she smiled. It reminded him of Caroline and he could see the two girls laughing in the sunlight together without a care in the world.

The last time he had seen Caroline, the sunlight had dimmed considerably. The last time he had heard from the witch was when he had called her to consult about the fate of the supernatural purgatory. She never said anything but he read between the lines. She would not survive. He blurted out, "Does Caroline know you are alive, Love?"

Father and daughter looked at him then. "I'm sorry, do I know you," she asked squinting her eyes as if to get a better look at him. Lucifer's eyes burned with blood and gold behind her. His daughter only seemed confused. He took the warning.

"No, I am sorry. You look like someone I once knew." He said meekly. Bonnie looked back at her father but he had reigned in darkness but the hard stare was still there as he gazed at him. Then she smiled again and lift her hand. "Bonnie Morgenstern and you are?"

He gripped her hand and turned it over to kiss it. Her hands wiggled as he stared deeply into her eyes. He was willing her to remember him but she only smiled shyly as a shiver of heat ran up her spine.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, you do not want to be late." She snatched her hand from him and turned to her father. "Yeah let me get my purse." And she walked away from him for the second time without a glance backward.

Lucifer stepped into his line of vision and his face was lined with shadows from the moonlight and candles placed along the penthouse. Klaus smiled to ease the tension but the King of Hell was not amused. Then she walked back, the moonlight following her steps. She rose on her feet and kissed the devil on the cheek. "I'll call to let you know if I need help." He only nodded but never took his burning gaze from him.

Then she looked at him and smiled again. "It was a pleasure to meet you…."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He said smiling at her. She shook his hand once more and walked around him to the elevator. He turned his body around and she glanced back at him shyly. When she was settled in the metal box she turned but could not meet his gaze. He watched her hungrily till the doors closed and beyond.

The clinking of crystal against crystal caused him to move his head to the side and he watched Lucifer approach with two glasses of scotch. He extended one glass to him. "Just so you know, Niklaus, it would not be wise to steal from the devil."

"The last time I spoke her, she was on the verge of death," he said accepting the glass and brushing off the threat.

"So, you knew my little bird in her previous life," Lucifer said leading him to the sunken living room in a pool of moonlight and shadows. "A sad little life it was," Klaus said. Lucifer paused then continued to walk. "Yes, unfortunately, it was." Lucifer lounged on the sofa like a cat but his eyes watched his every move like a wolf.

"Does she know what kind of a monster you are?" The fallen king asked the fallen angel.

"Does your daughter know about you?" He asked and then took a sip of the drink. Surprise filled him but he quickly smacked it down and replaced it with anger.

"I am sure others have told her about me." It ate at his insides to not have been able to be there. To not be able to show her that even though he was a monster, he was one for her sake.

"Daughters pretend to be blind to their fathers," Lucifer said in a still voice that meant to sooth the offense. "But they see us." Klaus finished for him. The King of Hell nodded to him.

"So, I assume you are here to ask for a favor," he asked after a moment of silence. "Yes, I need something powerful to defeat a rather aggravating foe that wants to harm my daughter."

"I can send Maze to help as soon as she is available," Lucifer said. "And I assume you would want payment for your assistance," Klaus stated.

"My daughter is not for you," he said. Klaus did not need him to elaborate. A soul was usually the payment for a deal with the devil and if he satiated his curiosity, he would lose the little bit he had left and there was no supernatural purgatory to stop him from reaping his soul. He was the villain and he was selfish. He would leave the princess in her tower with the red dragon.

He finished his drink and made his way out of the penthouse.

Three days later, Marcel came in to tell him he had a visitor. He made his way to the garden. She was standing beneath the magnolia tree smelling the white flowers. She wore a light green dress; whose lace patterns were leaves. She was standing in a pool of sunlight.

"Maze was supposed to be the one here," he said to the girl.

"I remembered your eyes," she said without turning. She plucked a flower. Then she turned to him and he heard his brother gasp when he recognized the resurrected witch. "After that night in my home, I remembered their fire. I asked Maze about you but she had nothing except that she was supposed to come to help you." She ripped petals off the white flower and watched them float down to her feet. Then she looked at him.

"If I help you, will you tell me how I know your eyes?" Her eyes glinted like emeralds in the sunlight.

He smiled at her.

She smiled at him.

 _All on that day_

 _I cried, power_

 _Power to da Lord_


	2. We Three kings

A/N So this is a sequel to the first drabble. I have been outlining some drabbles for this universe, so these might not be in chronological order. Again I don't own any of the characters. Read and Review.

We Three Kings

 _I'm a movement by myself…_

Her fingers traced the rim of the glass. It was the first drink of the night. As Elijah brought her the drink, the bluish-white sheen danced along the thick gold liquid in swirls. She couldn't remember what it was called but it smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. He sat it down in front of her and said that it was best to sip it slowly.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah began. "Bonnie please, Elijah," she said. "Bonnie, how are you alive?" He asked her with his eyes licking across her skin. He was handsome but he had her father's obsession for suits. But unlike her father who wore his suits like a second skin, Elijah wore it like armor and they made him look like a department store manikin. And that put her off and considered him nothing further than as Klaus's brother.

She mulled his question as the spice pricked at her taste buds. She could point out that while her father is the King of Hell, he was also an angel and as such would have the power to bring his daughter back to life. Grandmother Charlotte was the goddess of creation for heaven's sake. Or she could point out that she was Nephilim and that gave certain abilities. But as Maze always told her, it was better to show what you could do rather than say it.

So, she settled on, "My family loves me." She could tell that he hadn't been expecting that which made her mind wonder what went on in her old life. In the last six years, she hadn't wondered about it. Her father told her that she had exchanged her memories for a favor. And there was no sense of true loss attached to that realization, which meant to her that her life was better not remembered.

That had been until she met Klaus in her home. She had liked how the candlelight made his eyes flash like fire. And if she told herself the truth, she liked how his lips were a bloody red like he had just eaten an enemy's heart and soul. But he had shadows behind those flashing eyes and she wanted to shine a light to chase them away.

"Tell me about yourself, Elijah." She said turning her eyes back to him. And he started on his ponderous journey. She noted that he was the oldest brother due to the death of an elder brother with their witch sister being the oldest out of the bunch. She wondered briefly about what it was like to have siblings. Her father had a whole host of brothers and sisters. And they doted on her even more than her father. She loved to hear them talk about their stories. She smiled and laughed with them. Uncle Amenadiel was the best because his laughter would boom and thunder through the penthouse.

Then he mentioned a few names but she failed to recognize them; Helena and Carolina or Virginia; her name was a state or something. There were wisps of nostalgia. Then he got to his involvement with the Strix. Elijah had formed the group to effectively control the world. But she like her father could see the secret desire that swam like a leviathan trapped in a fishbowl. Elijah was their king and he wanted the world to know it.

Just great, she thought. She loved her father, she really did but his rebellion was a vanity project. And now she was dealing with a vain megalomaniac. It was cliché for him as a vampire. She hoped Klaus would not be the same.

Thinking of the hybrid had summoned him from behind the bar and his conversation with the bartender. He walked with a drink. He set the cup and its saucer in front of her. She went to pick it up but he said, "wait till it warms up, Love. It will taste better that way." The drink was a dull yellow resin at the sides of the red cup. Then right before her eyes, milky white tears eeked out and crept slowly down. Wisps of white smoke crept upward and tendrils filled with incense, that tickled her nose.

She smiled brightly as she had never seen a drink do that before and she glanced up at Klaus and he smiled at her. She lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed, taking in the smoke and the white drink but she only tasted his burning eyes on her tongue. She wondered what it would be like to be loved by him. Desire was obsessive like a hot brand that became a painful permanent scar when cooled. But love, she wondered what his felt like. She decided to take it.

"Your brother tells me that there is some knowledge needed to combat this revenant," she said to him.

"Yes, it would seem that a group calling themselves the armory has information that is vital. Hayley will most likely leave tomorrow to retrieve the information," he answered.

"You and I will go instead," she said. She filled the secret spaces between the words with hot kisses that would brand him as hers.

"Is that wise," Elijah's voice clanged like a hammer against glass. She growled low in her chest. "I would rather get the information for myself so as not to risk receiving it wrong."

"There is no need to worry for Hope's safety. Hayley has done an adequate job so far," Klaus said.

"That's because you were in a coffin," the voice of the King of New Orleans interrupted. He stood next to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. She burned his hand and he laughed.

"Let us not forget who put me there," the fallen king said. "Yes, let's not forget," and she had the feeling of Marcel's eyes on her.

Marcel then took a seat next to her and slid a wine glass in front of her. The dark cold liquid had streaks of white frosting. She lifted the glass and the sweet liquid snaked down her throat like oil leaving a bitter aftertaste like lemons. It was good and he smiled brightly at her.

"In all the years I have spent in New Orleans, we have never hosted a Bennett witch before," he said.

"Probably because New Orleans never seemed interesting," she said. He scrunched up his face as he digested the bitter words.

She knew his temper was short like an exposed live wire but she delighted in seeing the rage in the red dots in his eyes. She threw her head back in laughter. In this world of angels and demons, vampires and werewolves, witches and hunters, there was only one person that scared her and that was her grandfather.

"Marcel," Klaus growled. "She is just having a bit of fun," Elijah said. Bonnie only smiled at Marcel. She grabbed the wine glass and stood from the table. It was time she left to enjoy New Orleans and find something to distract her from the interesting thing that drew her to the city.

Klaus stood then, "let me show you around the city, Love," he said extending his hand. "Elijah, we will be leaving in the morning," she said taking his hand.

 _…But I'm a force when we're together_


	3. Abigail's Baby

A/N This is a prequel to the other two. Again I don't own any of the characters. Read and Review.

 _Abigail's Baby_

 _No rest for the wicked_

Shadow steps echoed in his head and brought him back from the edge of sleep. He was walking in the garden again. Branches and laughter breaking into pieces at the edge of his memory. And fiery eyes over the river where fireflies became stars.

He disentangled himself from the limbs that chained him to the bed. The cold sweat that clung to his body was evidence of the directionless nature of his debauchery. He grabbed his robe that was hung neatly on the wall. No matter the state of his room or whether it was filled with food, oil, dildos, whips or chains, his robe was neatly placed on the peg. It was his will so it was done.

He noticed the shadow standing impossibly in the light of the moon. He could make out the fine cheekbones and the fiery eyes that all the women in her family shared.

"I should congratulate the bastard that managed to kill you, Sheila?" He said sitting on the bench of his piano.

He heard the ghost sigh and say, "I need your help Lucifer."

"The only thing you have left to trade is your soul and Qetsiyah made sure I would never be able to touch any Bennett witch after their death," he growled at her. Qetsiyah had tricked him and taken his essence to create immortality for herself and that fool Silas. She then had the audacity to banish him. They were the only ones that knew that spell. They were the only ones that were always able to get close enough to use it. Chava had broken her word. Qetsiyah had tricked him. And Abigail had never believed him. Save for Sarah, the Bennett women had been curses to him.

"Well not anymore," she said. "The Otherside will be destroyed. All the souls within will go to where they deserve."

"Well Justice served than," he said turning his back to the ghost.

"Abby never wanted to banish you," she said. "My daughter loved you, Lucifer."

"And she still let you banish me," he yelled at her. The heat rose in his throat and the rage took over. He was done with the Bennett witches. He was done with hell. And he was done with his father.

"Because she knew you would never be able to protect her," Sheila said sadly.

"I cared about her. I would have protected her," he said.

"Not Abby, you foolish child. Her daughter," she said. "Your daughter," she whispered.

His mind fizzled and bubbled with sparks of thoughts but he was too slow to catch one. He would have known. He would have….he would have…

"What did you do," he snarled at her.

"She was an impossible child, Lucifer," she said. "She was never supposed to exist. Humans would have called her monster. The supernaturals would have hunted her down to grease the wheels of their plans. Even your fallen warriors would have used her as a battering ram to take the Silver City. And what would your siblings have done," she cried.

"I would not have let that happen," he spit out like an angry bear. He sent the piano into the wall. It broke into splinters at the edge of his vision.

"Lucifer, it would have been you against heaven, hell, and earth," she whispered softly. "I had to seal away her powers and that part of her," she continued. He seethed.

"But that doesn't matter now. She will die," she cried out. Pain cracked each word into shards of glass.

He stood and walked to the shadowed ghost. He grabbed her hand and said, "I will give you my word that she will be protected."

He squeezed and she was filled with burning light.

"Do you think it will hurt?" She said turning to Damon. His hand was sweaty and cold in her hand.

"I don't kn…" he trailed off as the wind stilled. A silhouette of a man got bigger with each step in the blazing light.

Damon pulled her behind him so quickly that she barely had time to focus on the man coming towards them. The footsteps echoed in the silence and stopped.

"Right, I don't need you, vampire," and with those words, Damon was swept aside and his hand was ripped out of hers.

And then she saw him. He was tall, dark-haired and dressed in a suit. He vaguely reminded her of Elijah.

"Hello sweetheart," he said smiling. She stepped back. And then Damon was there rushing at the man. The man grabbed Damon by his throat and held him up like a rag doll.

All the fear that she kept locked in her heart bubbled in her stomach and she screamed," Don't hurt him." Then the man turned his face and he had eyes of fire and blood. The fear spread from her stomach and coated her heart with ice.

The anger in the man's face melted and sadness appeared there. "This is going all wrong," he whispered and dropped Damon. He walked to her slowly. "I gave Sheila my word that I would protect you," he said. "Grams," she said. A rush of pain at her grandmother's fate and the darkness that would take her soul pierced her heart.

"Who are you," she asked. She was confused. Why would her grandmother send this man or whatever he was to save her? "I can explain everything once I finish saving you because time is of the essence, my dear," he said. "No, you will explain now," she said.

"Bonnie, I am your father," he said. She laughed high and loud. "No, my father is dead and you definitely don't look like him."

"I can assure that Sheila was not lying." He said seriously. "And we are running out of time my dear," he said looking around. And for the first time, she noticed that the invisible edges of the Otherside were breaking. Deep cracks revealed the dark between the worlds. She could feel its hunger for her. She was scared that for a minute it would reach out with tentacles to drag her into the oily, watery black. She told Damon the truth that day in her dorm room. She didn't want to die.

She walked to him. Then she remembered Damon and she stopped short. "You have to save him too," she said. "I only came to save you. There is nothing I can do for him," he said. She didn't move. He came to stand with her at the end of her life and she wouldn't leave him behind.

"I will save him but I want all your memories of your life," he said. "My memories? Why would you want my memories," she asked. "That is the price to save his wretched hide," he said. It was a ridiculous request but somewhere deep inside something clawed at the lifeline she was being given. She would forget everyone and in time everyone would forget about her. She didn't want to die. She nodded her head and took his hand.

The burning light filled her.

 _Where the fear has gone there will be nothing_

 _Only I will remain_


End file.
